


Good for Him

by InuShiek



Series: Every Exo Does It [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Platonic Cuddling, Riding, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: With the crisis of a reboot averted, Cayde, Zavala, and Ikora have settled into an easy rhythm. Whenever he's having real trouble resting, the Hunter seeks out one of his fellow Vanguard to share a bed with and actually get some restful sleep. The thing is, Zavala seems a little more interested in sharing his bed with the exo than Ikora does.





	1. What's it worth to ya?

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy it only took me...nearly.....2....years.... BUT HERE'S THAT SEQUEL!!!!  
> Again, I tried to make this as lore-friendly as possible ~~and we're ignoring Forsaken entirely. didn't happen~~  
>  The last chapter is where the main event (the NSFW bit) is, and I'll put a note before that chapter begins. If you're here for Destiny stuff, know that I cut my teeth in the Transformers fandom. I tried to steer away from TF smut terms as much as possible, but please bare with me haha
> 
> *jazz hands* enjoy

Cayde smiles, watching the young Titan run back toward the Tower’s central plaza to show off his new scout rifle to his friends. It isn’t often he gets to give weapons to the other classes, but it’s always funny to see the look on their faces. They usually expect to be given some glimmer or maybe a pat on the back and a boost in reputation from a Vanguard who isn’t their own. Actually, most Titans and Warlocks don’t bother doing any of the tasks that he has because they expect him to only have Hunter cloaks and nothing else.

“Newbies,” he laughs fondly, rubbing at an optic as he aborts the habit to initiate a yawn.

Ikora shakes her head, admonishing Cayde, “They will learn.”

“Oh yeah, I know,” the exo smiles. “But you can’t tell me that you don’t get a kick out of blowing their minds by giving them a shotgun.”

“I once gave a newly resurrected Hunter a powerful hand cannon and I believe she very nearly fainted,” Zavala adds.

“Felt good, didn’t it?” Cayde asks, and Zavala’s ensuing silence is all the answer he needs.

“I’ve got a new report coming in for you, Cayde.”

The exo picks up a data pad for his Ghost to upload it onto. “Where from?” he asks. He’s always enjoyed reading what his Hunters get up to out in the field. Some of them even remind him of the antics before he’d become a Vanguard. The reports where his Hunters try to say “I fell off a ledge and found a cache” in a way that makes it sounds like they _hadn’t_ fallen off of a ledge, “a Dreg punched me so I punched him back and this weird gizmo fell out” as if they hadn’t been blindsided by a Dreg because they were listening to music and dancing, and “hey I’m very lost right now but this place looks loaded with loot” as if they haven’t been wandering in hopes of finding their way out for an hour before they remembered that their Ghost can trasmat them to their ship in orbit are some of his favorites.

“Cayde!”

The exo startles, blinking rapidly as his optics attempt to focus on Ikora. “Huh? What is it?”

The Warlock frowns. “Are you falling asleep?” she asks quietly. Cayde’s hood had hidden his face as he’d been looking down at the data pad in his hand, but the Hunter had gone still and hadn’t seemed to hear her earlier question.

“What? Oh, no! No no, not asleep,” he answers honestly, but he can tell that neither Ikora nor Zavala are buying it. “Just got lost in thought for a minute there. What’d you need?”

“I asked what the report says,” Ikora repeats.

“Oh, right,” Cayde mutters, looking back down at the data pad. Honestly, his optics had gone unfocused while he’d been thinking and he hasn’t read a single word yet. “Hmm, well, looks like Zavala owes me big time. One of my Hunters just laid eyes on that Taken Wizard he’s been huntin’ for,” the exo boasts, turning to the Titan. “What’s it worth to ya?”

Zavala’s eyes narrow, unsure if the Hunter Vanguard is merely taunting him or is actually expecting payment. “Cayde,” he warns.

“Zavala,” Cayde singsongs, tapping the pad against the place where a nose would be on a human or awoken so he can hide his wide grin. “I’m not hearing many offers. Must not mean much.”

“Give it to me now.”

“You gotta play the game, Zavala,” the exo insists. “What’ll ya give me?”

Zavala’s fists clench tightly, but he doesn’t rise to the Hunter’s bait. Eventually Cayde’s sense of duty will make an appearance, and the exo will give Zavala the information he wants so that a strike can be planned.

“So I’m thinking maybe either glimmer to pay off Amanda, or you dance on top of the post office… Wow what a hard decision. Ikora, thoughts?”

“Oh no, I’m staying out of this one.”

Zavala prays that that elusive sense of duty will appear sooner rather than later.

\--------------------------------

“Enter,” Ikora calls at the knock on her door. She typically maintains an open-door policy for Warlocks seeking guidance, but she suspects that this visitor is Cayde-6. The exo’s repeated attempts at yawning had not gone unnoticed, but he’s been known to do that just to get a rise out of those around him. Cayde zoning out multiple times have been the true giveaway.

The Hunter pushes the door partially open and pokes his head into the room. “Hey, you busy, Ikora?” he asks cheerfully.

Glancing up from her book, Ikora shakes her head as she lies the ribbon bookmark into its new place, “No, Cayde. Come in.”

Cayde steps into the room and pushes the door closed. He locks it behind him. “You sure I’m not interrupting?” he asks, pointing at her book. The book looks old but certainly well cared for, and Cayde doesn’t miss the care with which the Warlock places it upon a shelf. “You don’t have to stop reading.”

“That’s quite alright, Cayde,” Ikora assures him. “I was getting ready to turn in for the night anyway. How are you?”

The exo shrugs as he follows Ikora toward her bed. The walk is longer than it is in his own quarters, and certainly longer than it is in Zavala’s, but still he doesn’t answer until he’s reached their destination. “I’m good, really. Just been thinking about things more than usual and feeling a little off,” he admits. It’s become a routine over the past months for Cayde to spend a night with either Ikora or Zavala every other week or so. The embarrassment has long-since passed, and he lies down next to the Warlock without hesitation.

“You? Actually thinking?” Ikora teases fondly as she settles her blankets around her.

“Hey!” Cayde squawks in mock offense even as he sidles up to Ikora. He’d tried just sleeping on the floor or in a chair, but he’d still dream even with someone within a few feet of him. It had scared Zavala half to death when Cayde had woken in a panic. So he’s just come to accept that this only works if he’s physically touching someone while he sleeps. Ikora and Zavala have been remarkably good-natured about the whole thing and have never once complained. They’ve both even given him access to unlock their quarters, which is really an honor to know that they trust him that much.

In fact, if he’s being honest with himself, Cayde suspects that Zavala actually enjoys the company. On more than one occasion the Hunter has woken up to find that it’s Zavala who has snuggled up overnight.

Ikora pulls him from his thoughts with a laugh, “Get some rest, Cayde.”

“Right, wake me up if I bug you,” Cayde says just as he does every time he chooses Ikora. While Zavala sleeps like a rock, Ikora is a relatively light sleeper. More than once the exo has unintentionally kept her awake with either his snoring or by shifting around next to her. He’d felt guilty, but Ikora had assured him that one restless night for her was a small price to pay for having a functional Hunter Vanguard. Cayde waits to hear the Warlock acknowledge his request before he begins letting his systems power down for the night.


	2. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cayde decides maybe he doesn't have to only visit Zavala when he NEEDS to sleep

By mid-morning, Cayde is nearly bouncing off the walls. He’d wound up sleeping nearly twice as long as he’d thought he would, and had actually only woken up because Ikora had elbowed him off of her so neither Vanguard would be late for their shifts.

“Check if I need to send someone to restock supplies on Mars,” Cayde asks his Ghost floating nearby.

The Ghost sighs, plating shifting into what the exo knows is a frown. “I checked when you asked me ten minutes ago.”

“Right, well, how about the Cosmodrome?”

“Fifteen minutes ago.”

Cayde drums his fingers against the table. “Well, ask Holiday if she-“

“She threatened to come down here and strangle you if you asked her what she needed one more time before getting her what she already asked for less than an hour ago.”

“I can send out more patrols to the beacons if she needs something-“

“Cayde,” his Ghost chastises.

“Whaaaaat?”

Zavala clears his throat, drawing the exasperated exo’s attention. “Perhaps it would be best if you slowed down? Try to leave some work for the rest of the day,” he suggests.

“But that will take all day,” the Hunter argues.

“That is the idea. Here,” Ikora interjects, tossing the exo a data pad which he snags out of the air. “A Warlock caught wind of a powerful Hive Knight and his followers gearing up for an assault on Titan. Think you can find some Hunters for a scouting party?”

“How did a Warlock hear about this first?” Cayde asks, unwilling to admit he’s pouting.

Ikora smiles, “Hunters are not the only Guardians capable of gathering intelligence. Try to keep up, Cayde.”

“Alright,” Cayde nods, optics glowing brightly. “Challenge accepted. Game on, Ikora.”

Zavala can’t help but smile as the exo throws himself into his new task to redeem himself and his Hunters. He had admitted to Ikora that Cayde’s antics have become almost longed-for over the past months. When the Hunter is quiet it sends up a red flag to both himself and the Warlock Vanguard. In short, an energetic Cayde-6 is a Cayde who can sleep without unwanted dreams and who will remain Cayde- _6_.

The Titan can also admit, at least to himself, that he would very much miss Cayde’s presence in the Hall of Guardians should the exo be pushed to a reboot. The idea that he came so close to being forced to greet Cayde-7 as if they were meeting for the first time still causes him to recoil even now.

\-------------------------------

Plating shifting restlessly, the Ghost sighs, “You should go to one of them.”

“Huh, go to who?” Cayde asks, his pacing coming to a stop so he can look at his Ghost resting on top of his pillow.

“Zavala or Ikora,” the Ghost answers as if it were obvious.

Cayde blinks, surprised by the suggestion. Sure, he’s pacing in his quarters rather than sleeping, but just because he’s fidgety. He certainly doesn’t feel like he’s on the verge of dreaming about the Crypt again. Still, sleep would be nice and it may help him calm his thoughts down for a while. “If I sleep, do you promise me that you’ll wake me up after an hour?” he asks, pointing accusingly at his Ghost. The little lightbulb has a track record of letting the Hunter oversleep, leaving Cayde with too much energy and feeling jittery.

“But you always look so peaceful-“

“I mean it, glow stick,” Cayde interrupts. “Just enough sleep to take the edge off. More than that and you _know_ I’ll keep bouncing off the walls.”

The Ghost considers for a moment. “Maybe two?”

“It wasn’t a negotiation, but fine. Two max, preferably only one hour. Deal?”

“Deal,” his Ghost eagerly agrees, flying toward the door in an attempt to hurry the Hunter along.

\-----------------------------------

Somehow, he’s nervous.

He’d thought the awkwardness was long-gone, but yet here he stands in front of Zavala’s door. Nervous.

Maybe it’s because this is the first time he’s going to be requesting to crash with the Titan for a reason _other_ than dreams. Somehow this feels more like it’s just because he enjoys the coziness rather than it being a necessity to avoid a reboot.

Steeling himself, Cayde knocks on the door. After a pause long enough for the exo to consider aborting the mission and just wandering the Tower until morning, he hears muffled permission from Zavala to enter. Cayde lets himself in the door and relocks it behind him. His optics quickly adjust to the dark room, and he spots Zavala sluggishly scooting over in his bed to make room for him. “Sorry to wake you up,” he apologizes, hesitating at the door.

“No trouble,” the Titan mumbles. “I thought you were with Ikora just a few days ago, though.”

Cayde wrings his hands together, and the pause is enough to have Zavala open his eyes to stare at him. “Well, I was.”

“Are your dreams getting worse?” Zavala asks, hauling himself upright so he can focus on the exo. “If this is no longer working we can-“

“No no,” Cayde hurries to cut him off. “It’s working, I just, ah…”

“He’s restless,” Cayde’s Ghost pipes up.

The Hunter slaps a hand over his face, groaning. “You are _so_ unhelpful. Look, I can’t sleep in an I’m-a-exo-Hunter kind of way and Helpful Lightbulb McGlitch over here suggested that I see if…this would help.”

“Oh,” is Zavala’s articulate response. He is grateful for the darkness covering his heated face. He’s begun to enjoy Cayde’s presence, and knowing that the exo has sought him out when it isn’t strictly required is a nice thought.

Cayde peeks through his fingers. “Want me to leave?”

Zavala clears his throat, and the sound seems deafening in the otherwise silent room. “No,” he admits, voice somewhat strangled. “I would not mind if you stayed.”

Blinking in surprise, the exo lowers his hand. “Oh. You sure?”

“Yes.”

The exo makes his way across the room and to the half of the bed that is unofficially his. He hesitates to lie down, though. “Despite what my Ghost thinks, I don’t actually have to sleep yet. I can just go and-“ Cayde yelps when the Titan grabs his arm and pulls him down onto the bed.

“Just because you don’t _have_ to sleep doesn’t mean that you _shouldn’t_. Rest,” Zavala orders as the exo attempts to untangle himself from the blankets he’d faceplanted into.

Still spluttering, Cayde finally manages to flop onto his back with a laugh. Smiling, the exo props himself up on an elbow to look down at Zavala. “Pretty forward of you. Yanking me down like that,” he teases suggestively, waggling his brow plates up and down.

Now it’s Zavala’s turn to splutter. He elbows the exo, making him laugh and fall back down on the bed. “If I hadn’t you’d have spent the whole night _talking_ ,” he deadpans, desperately hoping that his voice sounds more steady to Cayde than it does to him.

“No pillow talk, then?” Cayde asks, laughing quietly when Zavala chokes in surprise. “Just messing with you, big guy. I really do appreciate you doing this for me,” he says, his tone turning serious.

“You are welcome,” Zavala responds, cheeks still feeling heated. He rearranges his blankets into their customary position before he settles his head back onto his pillow. Cayde shifts next to him, apparently working a lump of wadded up blankets out from underneath him. He tries to fall back asleep, but, with Cayde still awake beside him, a question that’s been nagging him keeps popping up.

Finally, he gives into curiosity. “May I ask you a question?” he asks quietly. He can see the light from Cayde’s optics casting a faint glow onto the ceiling, so he knows the exo is still awake despite being unable to bring himself to turn his head to face him. The Titan hears an acknowledging grunt, so he forges ahead. “It is, somewhat personal, so feel free to not answer…” he begins, and he can feel Cayde shift next to him to look at him curiously. “Do you ever think about what it would have been like if you had resorted to rebooting? If you had become Cayde-7. Do you think about that?”

“Oh,” Cayde murmurs, shrugging. “Seven would probably be a lot like me. If I had to guess, he’d still make bets with anyone who’d take them. Probably still be a Gunslinger. Zavala, you’ve obviously got a specific question on your mind. Go ahead and ask it.”

Zavala swallows, steeling himself. “You’ve never wondered what it would be like to step into the Hall of Guardians for the first time as 7, when you’ve spent so much time there as 6? As the Hunter Vanguard?”

Cayde’s optics dim, and he tears his gaze away from Zavala to refocus on the ceiling. “Thought about it. I told you… I can tell when people recognize me when I can’t remember them. It’s pretty obvious that it was pre-reboot, but I always try to shake it off and forge ahead. I always figured 7 would waltz up into the Hall, realize everyone is staring, sit right on the table with a big grin, and introduce himself with all the smooth charm I’ve got. I’m pretty good at pushing through awkward 1 through 5 moments, as rarely as they happen these days, so I’d guess 7 would be, too. Look, Zavala….” Cayde hesitates, and he has to reset his speakers to clear away the static. “I told you, the idea of losing everything is tough, but we move on. Seven would make it just fine. I… I feel guilty that I nearly put you all through that though. It’d be pretty uncomfortable I guess.” Cayde laughs, “Amanda would probably whack me over the head, memory of who the hell she is or not.”

“If I am being honest,” Zavala begins quietly. “I likely would as well. I would…miss you, Cayde.”

“Aww, you’re making me feel all warm and fuzzy,” the exo jokes, feeling some of the tension bleed away from both of them. He squirms, moving around until his shoulder is touching Zavala’s. Touch always lets him sleep better. “I’d miss you, too. In my own way,” he admits softly before he yawns, illuminating the room briefly. While he wouldn’t be able to actually _miss_ his friend, he’s sure 7 would always wonder just what his past self and Zavala had had.

Zavala smiles. “Get some rest, Cayde.”

\---------------------------------

Surprisingly, Cayde’s Ghost had woken him up a little over an hour after he had finally drifted off just as they’d agreed. He feels much more balanced now than he had before he’d agreed to get some sleep.

He should leave now that he’s rested enough to get his mind calmed. He’s got some work he could catch up on, a new lead on a loot cache he’s been wanting to find for a few years, and a book that Ikora lent him to read. Still, the exo can’t bring himself to extract himself from the tangle that he and Zavala had wound up in.

After the first few awkward mornings, Cayde has grown comfortable waking up curled up with Zavala. The Titan is always comfortably warm against his frame, and he’s large enough that the exo doesn’t feel like he’s about to crush the other man. A nice bonus.

This time, despite, or maybe because of, the serious conversation they’d had, Cade wakes to find that it was Zavala who had rolled over and thrown an arm over the exo while they slept. Cayde stifles a laugh remembering once when they’d woken up to find a bruise on the Titan’s forehead where he’d apparently head-butted the exo in his sleep and never even begun to wake. The man’s Ghost had laughed so hard he couldn’t stay airborne before he’d finally healed the mark. It’s not Cayde’s fault he’s made of metal.

“Hey,” he whispers to get his Ghost’s attention. The Ghost is floating nearby, likely pouting about agreeing to wake up the exo in the first place. “Get my data pad for me?” Cayde asks, holding out his hand for it to materialize into.

Once it’s emerged from storage and within his grasp, Cayde shimmies his other arm out from underneath Zavala so he can use both hands. The Titan stirs, but settles back into sleep with a quiet grunt and hugging the exo more tightly. Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Cayde opens up his inbox and begins responding to messages. Looks like Zavala’s going to hold him trapped here for a while, so he may as well get a little work done while he waits for his chance at freedom.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde really didn't expect that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHERE THINGS BEGIN TO GET SUGGESTIVE, BUT THEY ARE NOT EXPLICIT

Ikora picks up her data pad and scrolls though the messages she’s already responded to once again. It’s been an abnormally slow day in the Tower. Most Guardians have been keeping close to the city lately, and there are no new important missions to orchestrate or oversee at the moment. The Warlock glances up at Cayde to find him leaning one hip against the table as he absentmindedly tosses his throwing knife into the air and catches it repeatedly. A peek at Zavala reveals him to be brushing imagined dirt from between his armor’s plates.

The Vanguard are bored.

“Hey, back from the Wilds?” Cayde greets a Hunter who’s running toward him excitedly.

The Hunter nods, “Been doing patrols all day and I finally got enough rep for an engram I think?”

The exo smiles and checks his records. “So you have. What’ll it be, armor, weapon, or Vanguard’s choice?”

The Hunter nearly squeals when she unfurls her new cloak. This one is much longer than her current one, and she gasps at the design.

“Thank you!” she cries, hardly able to wait to put it on. “I’m going to go back out to Venus and show it off to my buddy!”

“Hey,” Cayde whispers, “Take me with you?”

No doubt the Hunter has heard her Vanguard make that plea several times before, but still she seems conflicted as she backs away. Cayde takes pity on her and winks, and the gesture seems to relieve the tension from the young Guardian. She waves and thanks the Vanguard again before she runs from the Hall, already yanking her old cloak off and slipping the new one over her head.

“You should stop asking them to take you with them,” Zavala admonishes. “You know full-well that they cannot.”

“Ah, loosen up. They know I’m joking. It’s part of my charm,” Cayde replies, smiling as he resumes tossing his knife into the air. “Gotta liven things up somehow around here. Hey, how about a card game?”

\----------------------

“Well well well, looks like a Bladedancer took out a Fallen Captain with a bounty on his head.”

“Just why are they reporting this to you and not Xander?” Zavala asks, knowing full-well that the Hunter had to have picked up the bounty from the frame outside in the first place.

Cayde smiles, tapping on the data pad and sending a message to the Hunter. “Oh, she did,” he begins, optics bright with mischief. “But any time a Hunter beats a Titan or a Warlock to a big bounty, I buy them a drink. A little incentive for them to keep ya humble.”

Looking to the ceiling as if it holds answers, Zavala groans in frustration, “Why must you turn everything into a competition?” When no answer comes, the Titan brings his gaze back down to the exo. Cayde seems to be looking _through_ him rather than at him, and his expression is unsettlingly blank. Troubling, to say the least. “Cayde?” he tries again.

The exo startles, standing further upright and shaking his head to clear it. “Hmm? What’d ya say?”

“Are you alright?” Ikora asks, frowning.

Cayde waves a hand through the air, “I’m fine, just didn’t hear what he said.” He can tell they don’t buy it, but they don’t press further. He’d zoned out pretty thoroughly there for a second. It’s been a few days since he’d last crashed with Zavala, and he’s been getting sleep here and there. Not enough, apparently.

His pad chimes quietly with a response from the Hunter. They hadn’t planned to return to the Tower for another few days, so Cayde cheerfully replies that there’s no time limit on the drink, and she should just shoot him a message next time she’s available.

\-------------------

Typically, Cayde likes to sit and chat with the Hunter of the hour, demanding a blow-by-blow account of their battle. Tonight though his mind feels too scattered to be able to fully appreciate the tale. He’s tired, but no more so than is typical for him. He’s been dreading having to request a raincheck from the Hunter to hear her story, but, as luck would have it, she asked for a raincheck first. She feels horribly guilty for bailing after finally setting up a meeting with her Vanguard, but one of her friends had had a really rough day in the Crucible and she asks if they could postpone.

Cayde waves that off, hands her a drink, and tells her to go take care of her friend. “Another drink will be waiting for you when you have time, but I want a story in return next time,” he says with a smile. “Good job out there today, kid,” Cayde calls to the Hunter. She smiles brightly before she turns a corner, disappearing into the hustle and bustle of the Tower’s lower levels.

The exo sighs, hooking his thumbs into his belt and rocking back onto his heels as he considers his options. He could take a seat at the bar and drink, but it seems a little too crowded for him right now. Normally he’d jump at the chance to have Guardians asking him for stories, but he’d really rather not tonight. He could go back to the Hall of Guardians and see if anything new has come up, but it’s early enough in the evening that someone may be there and rat him out to Ikora or Zavala again for working overtime when it isn’t strictly necessary.

Boy, hadn’t _that_ been a fun conversation? Ikora had cornered him and said a little birdie had seen the exo sneak back into the Hall and remain there nearly all night. He’d had to do some hefty convincing that he wasn’t avoiding dreams again, but he was just having trouble sleeping like he normally does. No cause for alarm.

Cayde lets his head fall back so he can study the ceiling. He shrugs, deciding that he can always go check with Shaxx to see if-

Wait.

Cayde shrugs again.

Sure enough, the leather of his armor seems to creak more than it used to. The exo thinks back, trying to pinpoint when he’d last treated the leather, but can only distinctly remember doing so nearly two years ago. Back before he’d begun regularly dreaming and had come so very close to rebooting.

Mind made up, Cayde makes his way deeper into the Tower through winding hallways until he reaches his door. This far down off of the beaten bath the hallways are devoid of anyone just passing through. Anyone who comes down this far either belongs here or is hopelessly lost. Sure, this location is so far from the Hall that it requires a little unauthorized transmatting sometimes to make it to the Hall on time, but it’s worth it for the quiet. Cayde slips into his quarters and locks the door.

First, the exo spreads an old sheet across his bed to protect it from getting dirty. Stripping off his gear, he then tosses everything with leather onto his bed. Metal and cloth gear gets placed on his desk and floor. They can be buffed and patched later. The leather is what’s caught his attention right now as needing the most immediate care.

With all the armor in question laid out and organized on his bed, he reaches underneath to retrieve his kit with everything he needs to care for his gear. He digs around for the leather soap first, then a soft brush and a cloth. Sitting down, he summons his Ghost as he begins lathering up the soap. “Hey, play some tunes, huh?”

“What’d you have in mind?”

Cayde tilts his head from side to side, considering. “Surprise me,” he decides with a shrug. His Ghost actually has great taste in music. He presses the soapy brush against the first piece of leather and begins gently scrubbing dirt and grime from its surface, wiping away the soap and methodically moving on to each piece of armor.

The process has always been meditative for him by giving him something to focus on for a while. It also has the added benefit of kicking off a bit of a cleaning spree. The exo glances up from his armor at the rest of his quarters to note the piles of notes and junk strewn about. Definitely need that cleaning spree after he’s fixed up the rest of his armor. “Ah what the heck, may as well give myself a nice polish too,” he shrugs. Why not treat himself? His last polish has almost completely worn off anyway.

He wipes the last of the soap from his armor and reaches into his kit for the conditioner that keeps the leather soft and strong. The Hunter has just started working it into the material when there’s a knock at his door.

Lowering the music volume, Ghost twists in surprise. “It’s Zavala.”

“Zavala?” Cayde echoes, just as surprised. He looks down at his hands, noting that the leather conditioner is sort of caked into all of his seams at the moment so he probably shouldn’t go to open the door. The one downside to armor cleaning day. “Hey,” he calls to his Ghost. “Send the unlock code to him, would ya? I guess it’s only fair since I’ve got his.”

“Sure,” his Ghost agrees, pinging the Titan’s own Ghost with the codes.

Soon, the door cracks open.

“Come on in,” the exo calls, continuing to work on his armor. He looks up to watch Zavala enter and secure the door behind him. “What brings you this far down into the Tower?”

“I wanted to ch-“ Zavala halts mid-word, eyes wide.

“Huh? Cat got your tongue, Zavala?” Cayde asks when the Titan doesn’t seem to be trying to continue.

Zavala tears his gaze away and stares resolutely at the wall behind the nearly completely bare exo. “I will come back.”

“Hey wait-“

The Titan turns on his heel, throws open the door, and flees the room before Cayde can even finish.

The room is silent for a moment as Cayde stares at the open door.

“I think you broke him,” his Ghost says, clearly fighting laughter. “From the looks of things, I don’t think he’s ever seen an exo without clothes on.”

Cayde blinks, and looks down at himself. “He’d probably faint if I were as shiny as I usually am,” the exo jokes, but his mind is spinning. He’s had his suspicions that Zavala may be developing a crush on him, but that pretty much settles it.

Well, at the very least, Zavala is physically attracted. Cayde’s optics dim as he gets back to work on his armor, unworried about the open door for now. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s certainly got an eye for Zavala, too. “Huh. Could be fun,” he murmurs to himself with a shrug, the sound mostly lost beneath the music his Ghost is still playing.

With his systems humming with charge borne of excitement and nervousness, Cayde continues to diligently care for his armor. He wishes the process could be faster now, but rushing this only makes it necessary to repeat sooner.

“He’s in his quarters,” the exo’s Ghost pipes up suddenly when Cayde is finally wiping the excess conditioner from his hands on a spare cloth.

Cayde blinks, staring at the Ghost. “Do you always gossip this much?” he asks, knowing full-well that his and Zavala’s Ghosts have been chatting silently this whole time. He picks up a fine brush and begins working the conditioner out of his joints.

“Oh, not _that_ often,” the Ghost says, the lie plain as the light that makes up its face.

With a grunt, Cayde shrugs. “There’s no hiding it from you I guess. Well,” he sighs, stretching his arms above his head. “Let me get dressed and then you can make yourself useful by transmatting me to his door.”

“Why bother dressing?” he asks cheekily.

“It’s the principle!” Cayde splutters, digging through a pile of junk until he finds some seldom-used civilian clothes. Really, they’re only worn when he’s waiting for his armor to finish drying and absorbing what remains of the conditioner.

The Hunter’s Ghost is twirling next to his shoulder. “Ready?”

Releasing a burst of static that he’d honestly meant to be a sigh, Cayde nods. “Yeah, take me to his door. _Outside_ of his door,” he amends quickly as he shrugs to settle the unfamiliar clothing across his shoulders.

“You’re no fun,” the Ghost pouts playfully, but obeys Cayde’s request to be transported outside the Titan’s quarters.


	4. Self-Explanatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde makes his move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THAT EXPLICIT NSFW CHAPTER

Groaning, Zavala buries his face in his hands.

He’d only meant to check on Cayde and make sure he was alright. The exo had been zoning out and seemed distant for much of the day, which is something that had Zavala worried.

He’d never expected to find Cayde half-naked.

He’d _certainly_ never expected to find the sight of the Cayde’s exposed torso attractive.

Zavala wishes he could say that his mind had gone blank as he’d stared at the exo’s smooth plating, but his mind had definitely _not_ been blank.

No, instead his mind had helpfully supplied him with all manner of inappropriate thoughts that left the Titan gaping and barely able to blurt an excuse before he fled.

“Foolish,” he berates himself. If he’d just been able to banish those thoughts, he could have checked on Cayde’s wellbeing and then retreated to the safety of his quarters for the evening. Instead, he’d overreacted and surely drawn the exo’s curiosity.

“You know, it’s really not that bad.”

The Titan raises his head enough to stare at his Ghost. “I find that difficult to believe.”

“Well, it’s not like you started drooling or anything,” the Ghost teases impishly. “At least you had a nice view to look at while you picked your jaw up off the floor.”

“That is inappropriate,” Zavala admonishes even as he feels heat rise to his face. The exo’s plating had caught the light with every small shift in position that Cayde had made. He couldn’t help but admire…

A knock on the door startles the Titan. He remains silent, in no mood for company.

“I know you’re in there.”

The Titan Vanguard tenses at Cayde’s voice filtering through his door. He shoots a glare at his Ghost, positive that it’s the culprit.

“What?” the Ghost asks innocently enough.

“I’ll barge in if you make me. Just open the door,” the exo bargains.

Zavala clenches his jaw in frustration. Steeling himself, he crosses the room. Straightening his shoulders, he pulls the door open with a bit of unnecessary force. “What?” he snaps, grateful that the word had already been passing his lips before he registers the sight of the exo in civilian clothing. It would be so easy to feel his metal plating through the-

“Just checking up on ya,” Cayde smiles, optics bright with a combination of mischief and nervousness. “You left in a hurry. Can I come in?”

“Certainly!”

Zavala blinks as Cayde winks and slips past him once the Titan’s Ghost has given him permission. Sighing in defeat, Zavala closes the door and turns to glare briefly at his traitorous Ghost. “I assure you,” he eventually begins, turning to glance at the exo. “I am perfectly well. I…suddenly recalled an important task that I had neglected. I apologize for my abrupt departure.”

“Really? An ‘important task?’ _That’s_ what you’re going with?” Cayde asks dubiously, throwing in air quotations with his fingers for effect.

The Titan winces as the exo so efficiently picks up on his lie. Not that it had been a very good one in the first place.

“Because unless it was in your pants, I’m not buyin’ it.”

“I beg your pardon?” Zavala gasps, heat rising once more to his face. He briefly prays that it isn’t easily visible given the relative darkness of his quarters at this late hour.

Cayde crosses his arms and raises a brow at the Titan. “I wasn’t forged yesterday, big guy.”

“Obviously,” he snaps, pinching the bridge of his nose. It’s clear now that his Ghost has conspired against him and that Cayde is fully aware of the thoughts that had passed through his mind. There is no easy way out of this situation. “I was caught off-guard. It was inappropriate of me, and I apologize. It will not happen again.”

“Why not?”

“Excuse me?”

Cayde speaks a little more loudly and slowly, “Why. Not.” The exo smirks at Zavala’s continued blank stare. “C’mon, a couple of Vanguard blowing off some steam? It could be fun.”

“I- you-“ Zavala splutters, feeling his ears burning now. “You are an exo,” he blurts out.

“Oh,” the Hunter replies, shrinking back a bit as he blinks. “Didn’t uh…. Didn’t realize that was a problem.”

“No,” the awoken hurries to continue. “It… It is not a problem, I just…. I have never….”

Cayde’s optics flash brightly in comprehension. “Ohhhhhhh, never been with an exo. Well,” Cayde coughs as if it will help clear the static from his voice. He still can’t quite believe that he’s about to outright proposition the Titan, but, really, they’ve been dancing around this line for a while. It’s time to cross it. “I’m a pretty good teacher if you wanna learn.”

Zavala knows that, no matter how dim the lighting of his living quarters is, his face is glowing red like a beacon. His first instinct is to deny any interest in Cayde’s offer, but he hesitates. They are both capable of making their own decisions, and this is an….interesting opportunity. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’s developed deeper feelings for the Hunter than he’d had before the reboot scare. Now he’s been forced to admit that he finds the exo physically attractive as well, despite how new that concept is for him.

At the continued silence, Cayde actually steps closer, suspecting that the proximity will force the Titan to make a decision. “What do ya say?” he prompts when he’s so close that they’re almost touching. The room is so quiet that he can hear Zavala’s heart pounding as the swallows nervously.

“Is this a joke?” the Titan finally asks, echoing Cayde’s question from months ago when Zavala had first offered a space in his bed to the then exhausted hunter.

Cayde doesn’t miss the reference and he smirks. “Jokes ARE usually my domain, but no.”

Unable to refrain any longer, Zavala grasps Cayde’s clothing in tight fists. The fabric feels so flimsy compared to the armor plating that they are so accustomed to that Zavala immediately loosens his grip a bit. He can’t resist allowing his knuckles to rub against the exo’s plating, however. “What… What can I expect here?”

The exo’s optics brighten hopefully. “Is that a ‘yes?’” he asks as he presses closer to the Titan. He waits until Zavala nods, and his fingers begin tracing their way up along strong forearms toward broad shoulders. “Biggest thing is don’t go poking your fingers into my seams. A lot of people seem to think that’s the only way we can feel anything, but it’ll just get you pinched,” he warns as he guides Zavala back until the Titan is against a wall. “Solid plates are the best.” He presses his chest against the Titan’s, and he can feel the awoken inhale sharply.

Zavala gapes mutely for a moment, somehow surprised at how solidly the exo has pinned him in place. He can feel Cayde’s unyielding plating even through his padded underarmor. He swallows thickly, more nervous than he truly expected he’d be. He cannot pinpoint the last time he’d been physically intimate with another, but he’s certain that it has been several years. With threats from all sides, he hasn’t put much thought toward things beyond protecting the City.

“Wait,” Cayde suddenly says, optics bright when he realizes how expansive Zavala’s question about what to expect from exos had been. “You don’t know a thing about exos in bed, do you?”

“That…is a fair assumption,” the Titan admits. He hadn’t meant for his question to be a search for fine details, but rather as seeking basic guidance. He truly doesn’t know how this is supposed to work. He’d once considered doing some “research” into exos, but it had felt almost like an intrusion since he had never actively courted one. His curiosity had eventually faded, leaving Zavala with no knowledge beyond that exos _can_ have sex, but no idea as to _how_.

“Oh, ok, back up,” Cayde can’t help but laugh, finding the idea absolutely delightful. “Never even took a peek? Maybe a little vid on the data net?”

Zavala looks away to gather some courage. “The sight of you this evening is the most of an exo I’ve ever seen.”

“Liked what you saw, huh?” Cayde chuckles, leaning in closer but still mindful of his horn. “Then may I just say that you are really lucky to have me as a teacher,” he teases, now close enough that he can brush his face against Zavala’s jaw. “Relax, Zavala. This’ll be pretty self-explanatory stuff. We’re not so different when it gets down to it, just the whole pinching seam and joint thing.”

Zavala can only nod, hoping that the Hunter isn’t oversimplifying things. His fists finally release the exo’s clothing, and he presses his palms flat against the material to feel Cayde’s plating beneath. “What should I do?” he asks clumsily.

“’Do?’ How about relax, for starters,” Cayde teases as his own hands resume their curios roaming. He’s glad that Zavala has already removed his heavy armor plating, but the underarmor is still proving to be an obstacle. Still, no one has ever accused Cayde of being easily dissuaded by a bit of unwieldy clothing.

Still unsure but incredibly curious, Zavala begins exploring the Hunter’s frame with his hands. Even with the cloth in the way and a warning from the exo, the Titan still find himself tempted to trace along seams that he can feel through the fabric. He resists the urge, however, by focusing on Cayde’s face instead. Bringing one of his hands up, Zavala traces along the exo’s jaw. He’s seen exos kiss, but now, faced with the opportunity, he isn’t sure how exactly to proceed. Cayde seems to read his mind and closes the gap between their mouths.

The Hunter can’t help but laugh softly when Zavala jolts at the contact, but the awoken quickly reciprocates as best he knows how. Most folks are awkward their first time with an exo. The lack of cheeks and tongue can make it feel clumsy to most human and awoken partners, but some don’t mind and can get a kick out of it.

Cayde hums, tilting his head further to get his horn far out of poking range as he slides his hands around to Zavals’s back. He scrapes his digits down alongside the man’s spine, and even through the dense underarmor padding the awoken shivers and presses into the touch.

Zavala gasps when he feels the exo beginning to search out the zippers and clasps along his back that are holding his clothing on. His grip reflexively tightens on Cayde’s shoulders when he feels the underarmor begin to loosen from around his shoulders as the Hunter continues his task. The Titan belately realizes that he’s been largely neglecting the exo, not that Cayde seems to mind. Still, he presses further into the kiss as he slips his own hands beneath the Hunter’s civilian clother to press his palms against bare metal for the first time.

Victorious, Cayde begins tugging Zavala’s suit away as the man’s hands roam higher up his torso. Zavala finds a sensitive area on his side that has the exo twitching into the contact, and Zavala repeast the touch with more pressure as he grows bolder in his exploration. “Fast learner,” the Hunter teases without ever breaking the kiss.

Zavala startles at hearing Cayde’s voice so near and perfectly clear without the exo ever having to use his mouth to form the sounds. Cayde pulls away just far enough to smile innocently before the Titan grumbles wordlessly. There is a shift in the exo’s expression, and Zavala suddenly finds his underarmor being pulled down to reveal his torso.

Determinedly ignoring his nervousness, Zavala pulls his arms free of the sleeves and grasps the bottom of Cayde’s shirt. In retaliation for Cayde’s friendly mockery, Zavala flips the Hunter’s shirt up and over his head. The fact that the act also conceals his fierce blush from the man for a moment is a nice bonus while Cayde sputters and flails to untangle himself.

Now that the tables have been turned, Zavala has enough confidence to push Cayde across the room.

“Hey!” Cayde practically squawks while he stumbles backwards, still fighting with his shirt. He manages to untangle himself and pull it off over his head just in time for the back of his legs to meet Zavala’s bed. He flails enough to make sure that the Titan topples down with him, and they end up face-to-face. “Hey there,” the exo purrs with a smirk as he watches Zavala’s expression of comprehension form when the man realizes exactly where he’d just landed the both of them. “Is this how it’s gonna be?” Cayde asks, leaving the innuendo open for interpretation. He wastes little time in flinging his shirt down to the floor and out of the way before he begins tugging determinedly at Zavala’s underarmor suit that’s still clinging to his waist.

“I- ah- that is-“ Zavala flounders even as Cayde helps him shimmy out of his gear. Truthfully, he hadn’t put much thought into the action before he’d tripped Cayde to fall onto his back. He hadn’t paused to consider that this may make it seem like he’s prepared to take the lead when the reality is that he is at a loss for how to really proceed with his first exo partner. Cayde scoots up so that he’s more centered on the bed, and Zavala wordlessly follows him.

“Or,” Cayde begins now that he’s finally gotten Zavala down to his underwear, and he easily flips the Titan so that he’s now on top, straddling the man’s thighs, “Would you prefer _this_?” Beneath him, Zavala is still at a loss for words. Cayde can’t say that he’s surprised, so he rolls with it. He did promise to teach Zavala what’s what, after all. With that thought, the Hunter boldly slides one of his hands down Zavala’s chest and continues until it meets the fabric of the man’s boxers. His optics brighten with mischief when he presses his palm down to rub Zavala’s erection through the thin fabric, pulling a startled gasp from the Titan. “I’m not hearing an answer, Zavala.”

Rather than dignify that with a verbal response, Zavala finally reaches for the button of Cayde’s pants. He makes quick work of unfastening them, but then his eyes finally stray down and he falters. Until now, he’s been either focused entirely on Cayde’s face or had his view blocked by the exo’s clothing. Even when he’d seen Cayde shirtless in his quarters, his knee-jerk reaction had been to look away before he’d been able to take in the details of the exo’s frame.

Now though, Zavala can’t seem to tear his gaze away. Where before he’d only noticed smooth, blue lines shining in the light of Cayde’s quarters, now Zavala can note the details of how the exo’s plating has seams that seem designed to both offer flexibility and to highlight the shape of his torso. There is faint glowing from beneath some of the seams, and the Titan must again resist the urge to try to press his fingers into those gaps.

What captures his attention most, however, is the colorful detail that Cayde is sporting.

Without conscious effort, Zavala fingers stray to trace down along the colorful stripe. The red streak runs from where his navel would be down to disappear beneath the pants still clinging to Cayde’s hips.

“Heh, like that, do ya?” Cayde teases lightly as his sits up and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants.

Zavala clears his throat, mouth suddenly dry. “It’s eye-catching,” he admits, making the Hunter smile. He watches the exo rise up onto his knees and slide his pants down. The Titan can’t help but be fascinated by how Cayde manages to rock backwards and sit while lifting his lower legs at the same time so that his pants can slide complete free and be tossed away and forgotten without the motion appearing to be the least bit difficult or awkward.

Before the awoken can comment, his gaze focuses on where Cayde’s genitals should be.

The red stripe that had caught his attention before leads down to a circular seam on the exo’s crotch that is located exactly where the exo’s member should be. Without thinking, Zavala’s fingers reach for the area and tract along its circumference. “What-“

Cayde gasps sharply, hips twitching at the touch. “Ah- ha. Man, ‘fast learner’ was right,” the exo jokes, his voice coming out breathy and with a hint of static. “Built for war, remember? Can’t have dangly bits in the way. Probably. Or for modesty. Maybe.”

Briefly, Zavala has the urge to ask why, if the exos were built strictly as machines of war, why did they have the ability to engage in these sorts of activities, but he quickly buries the notion. Those sorts of questions have no place here and could very easily spoil the mood.

Unaware of the Titan’s curiosity, Cayde gently grasps Zavala’s wrist and guides his hand away from the circular hatch and further down between his legs. The exo concentrates for just a moment, and then a section of his plating separates and slides away.

Zavala is the one to gasp this time when his fingers are suddenly pressed against a very warm and slick material that he suspects is silicone.

“See, what’d I tell you? Pretty self-explanatory,” Cayde says, his smile mischievous as he releases Zavala’s wrist. The exo refocuses his attention on the fact that Zavala is still wearing his underwear, and that is unacceptable. While the Titan seems dazed and his fingers remain unmoving against him, Cayde slides a palm along Zavala’s length through the thin fabric. He doesn’t tease for long, however, before he hooks his fingers beneath the band and pulls them down.

That’s certainly enough to draw Zavala out of his stunned state. He helps the Hunter completely remove his boxers, and then his hand returns to the slick area between Cayde’s thighs. He nearly blurts out the question that’s been bouncing around in his head, but he bites his tongue. Cayde had promised it was self-explanatory, and the soft and slick component against his fingers is obviously an orifice meant to be penetrated. The feel and shape of it against his hand can lead to no other conclusion. Asking for confirmation would only encourage the Hunter to tease him for his inexperience.

Swallowing his nervousness, Zavala strokes the material, and it draws a quiet hiss from the exo. Growing bolder, the Titan applies more pressure to the slick silicone with his index and ring fingers while his middle finger carefully slips into the slit between the two halves of material. “Is this alright?”

“Perfect,” Cayde sighs, rocking himself down against Zavala’s exploring digits. He uses his fingertips to stroke the awoken’s erection, and he curses himself for not bringing any gloves. With as many joints as his hands have, there is a pretty high potential for pinching. He’d gotten dressed in a little bit of a rush and hadn’t thought about gloves at the time. Ah well, this will do just fine. “Well, it wouldn’t be the end of the world if you’d hurry up a bit there,” he amends with a smirk when Zavala doesn’t seem inclined to move things along.

“Ah, of course,” the Titan says, the blush returning as he slips a second finger into the exo. He wriggles them experimentally, happy to find that the pressure against the soft material seems to please Cayde.

Grinding down a bit, Cayde hums quietly as the Titan grows bolder. Cayde continues to carefully stroke Zavala with his fingertips while Zavala’s free hand kneads one of his thighs.

Zavala swallows thickly, resisting the urge to squirm beneath the exo’s digits. The touch is teasing, but Cayde doesn’t seem to be doing it for the sake of denying the Titan. Trusting Cayde, Zavala slips a third digit into the exo, and he gasps when the soft channel squeezes around his fingers. It’s far more similar in feel to a human or an awoken than he’d ever expected, if he’s honest with himself. Zavala’s thumb brushes against an area that feels decidedly softer than the surrounding area, and he glances down just when Cayde’s hips hitch and the exo emits a burst of static from his speakers. “I’m sorry-“

“Shit, no!” Cayde gasps, sounding breathless, “Do it again!”

It only takes a brief moment for Zavala to realize that the soft area between the circular aperture for Cayde’s member and his opening must be sensitive and pleasurable. The Titan presses his thumb against it again, and this time he experimentally swipes his digit back and forth.

Cayde grunts, and he abandons his touches to Zavala to fall forward and rest his weight on the mattress on either side of the awoken’s head.

Emboldened, Zavala spreads the fingers currently buried inside of Cayde apart and scrapes them along the flexible passage’s walls.

“You’re- oh hell- you’re either going to have to stop that or-” the exo hisses when Zavala deviously presses harder, “Or I’m gonna-“

Zavala interrupts Cayde’s warning by sliding the hand that had previously been stroking the exo’s thigh back to that circular aperture. He swirls his digits around the circumference, and curiously presses gently on the center of the tessellated plates while pressing his thumb even more firmly against that squishy sensor bundle he’d found earlier.

Cayde has the good sense to not slam his hips down or he’d probably break Zavala’s wrist. Instead, he just barely manages to keep himself kneeling over the Titan as he throws his head back, fingers tightening in the sheets as a poorly muffled keen escapes him when his release hits. His frame trembles and all of his lights flare brighter until his keen trails into a static-filled electronic binary sound. Zavala’s continues to gently rub his sensors through it, but knows just when to ease his hands away and let Cayde settle.

Panting and feeling overly hot, Cayde blearily has the wherewithal to check that he’s not actually overheating before he gingerly lowers himself to sit on Zavala’s thighs. Bringing his optics back online, the exo looks down at Zavala with a suspicious squint. “You sure you’ve never been with an exo before?” he asks, receiving a head shake in response. “Read a book? Anything?”

“I am sure, but, as you said, it is pretty self-explanatory,” Zavala replies, allowing himself a small smile.

Still squinting, but unwilling to press the issue, Cayde lifts one hand from the bed and brings it back to Zavala’s neglected erection. “Fair enough,” he says, still sounding a little dazed. He rises back up onto his knees and shuffles forward, positioning himself for the main event. “You ready?” he asks needlessly, but he waits for the awoken to nod anyway. Still mindful of any accidental pinching, Cayde grasps Zavala’s erection and lines them up. He sits upright so that he can more easily sink down, and both men groan.

“Damn,” Zavala breathes, the rare expletive seeming justified as the exo slowly sinks down, encasing him in that hot, slick material.

With a soft laugh, Cayde finally has himself seated atop Zavala. “I know, right?” he jokes lightly before he begins a steady grinding roll with his hips. Cayde’s hands once again begin roaming across Zavala’s torso, tracing lines across his skin and chasing the swirling patterns.

Seeing an opportunity, and feeling more confident now that being intimate with an exo really isn’t so different, Zavala grasps Cayde’s hips and lifts him slightly so that he can begin thrusting up into his partner.

Cayde huffs in surprise at the change of pace, and he leans forward again to rest his weight on one hand again. Smirking impishly, he purposefully tightens down around Zavala, drawing a hiss from the man. Determined to redeem himself after Zavala had so easily brought him over earlier, Cayde begins clenching in a rolling pattern for the awoken to thrust into, and the reaction doesn’t disappoint.

“Cayde,” Zavala hisses, his grip tightening on the Hunter’s hips. He’s closer than he’d like to admit, and Zavala blames it on the fact that he hasn’t had a partner in so long. “I-“ he stops short, not wanting to voice his predicament.

Still, the exo picks up on it, and he clenches harder. “C’mon, Zavala,” he pants, sending his free hand down to rub the sensor bundle just above where they’re joined. With the added stimulation, Cayde doesn’t have to consciously squeeze down around Zavala- he’s close, too.

With a wordless shout, Zavala slips into his orgasm, yanking Cayde down to seat himself fully into the exo. Just a moment later, he hears that same binary sound from before. Zavala manages to pry his eyes open to see Cayde’s mouth open wide as he twitches, riding out his own climax in the Titan’s grip. The exo’s optics are dark as his hand works frantically between his legs for several more seconds.

Eventually Cayde stills, and he powers on one optic to squint at Zavala. He’s still hunched over the man and has to audibly reboot his speakers, but he smirks anyway. “So, was it good for you?”

Groaning, Zavala releases the man’s hips just so he can slap a hand over his face in resignation.


End file.
